


Kataang Week 2019: Trust

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2019 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2019, One Word Prompts, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: It's that time of year again- 7 new prompts, 7 more glimpses into the lives of Katara and Aang. Day 7: Trust. Aang asks Katara to trust him. Katara (reluctantly) agrees.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126181
Kudos: 8





	Kataang Week 2019: Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Last one~ Just some short air glider fluff, inspired by that one scene in The Promise where they jump the wall. Enjoy!

"Aang. I love you, sweetie, but you have lost your mind."

"Come on, Kat, it'll be fun!"

"Aang."

"Katara."

" _Aang._ "

" _Katara._ "

"But it's never been done before!"

"And? There's a first time for everything."

The waterbender glanced skeptically at her boyfriend with his glider in hand, attempting to get her on that deathtrap.

Now, of course, Katara loved watching Aang on his glider.

Seeing him so free of his worldly duties and acting so childishly, which, in other cases may have annoyed Katara, made the girl smile, knowing that no matter what happened, Aang and his childishness would never change.

However, that was when it was just Aang on the glider.

What he was talking about now was entirely different.

He was talking about two people, him and herself.

Katara sighed.

"Aang, are you even sure you can support two people on your glider?"

"Yes! I've even been practicing the last couple weeks while I was away in the Fire Nation carrying a couple of bags of rocks to mimic the weight! Please, 'Tara?"

Katara bit her lip in dilemma, not wanting to say 'no' but also not wanting to say 'yes'.

Then, Aang pulled out a trick from his sleeve, giving his girlfriend the puppy dog eyes.

"Aang-" Katara turned away from him, trying to keep her resolve. "I can't-"

Aang put the glider down gently and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Come on, sweetie-"

The airbender started kissing her shoulder as she instinctually tilted her head to give him better access, bare due to the shoulder-less top she was wearing on the especially hot day, before trailing up and down her neck sensually, knowing exactly how to play his cards right.

"Don't you trust me?"

Katara replied immediately, "Of course I trust-"

"Then prove it," Aang replied, cutting her off.

"He did go to a lot of trouble..." Katara thought, knowing she had already lost. "How can I say no?"

"Fine," she whispered so softly that Aang almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"What was that?" he asked, still kissing her neck.

"I said fine," the waterbender whispered slightly louder.

"I still can't hear you…"

Katara huffed.

"I said fine! Happy?"

Aang broke away and grinned at her.

"Yes, actually. Very."

With that, he picked her up bridal-style, eliciting a shriek of surprise from the startled waterbender, and grabbed his staff, airbending them to the top of their Ba Sing Se house for a jumping point.

He set her down and opened the glider, helping her reluctantly position her hands properly before grabbing on himself, one arm securely fastened around her waist.

"Aang, I swear, if this kills me today, I will come back to haunt you for as long as you love and then some when you get to the Spirit World, you hear me?"

Aang laughed, "I hear you, sweetie. Now hold on tight!"

And he jumped, airbending from the very start to thrust them into the sky. Katara's eyes were tightly closed in fear and a squeal erupted from her mouth as they left the safe, stable ground for the clouds above.

About 30 seconds later, Katara dared to open one eye, peering down at the world below her before opening the other as well, quite literally seeing the world from a different perspective.

"Woah," she whispered in awe, still clinging on to Aang with a death grip.

For as far as she could see in the sky, it was blue- pure, beautiful, gem and seaworthy blue.

"No," she thought. "Blue is an inadequate word. Cerulean maybe?"

Of course, the sky wasn't new to her; she flew on Appa on a regular basis. But this sky seemed much different. For one, they appeared to be much higher as they would've been far above the clouds had there been any. Even more, this flight wasn't plagued by her older brother yelling at her about oogies. No, this was just her and Aang.

"Aang," she said shakily after a few minutes of thought, "is this what you see every single time on your glider?"

The airbender grinned at her.

"Pretty much. Are you comfortable with me trying a few tricks?"

Katara gulped, but after all, she had trusted Aang to get her this far safe and sound; she might as well let him give her the full experience.

"Okay," she said simply.

Grinning crookedly, the airbender took them in a loop-de-loop, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek as she shrieked in delight, before taking them in rapid descent to the lake near Ba Sing Se, hidden in the mountains near the city.

He kept them moving right above the water, mere inches away, allowing Katara to gleefully glide a hand across the shimmering surface before they ascended once more to the skies and heavens above.

About an hour later, the two returned home, laughing, after a day of gliding and airbending, with, of course, a few stops in the city itself.

Aang, naturally, was exhausted but couldn't stop himself from smiling uncontrollably with his girlfriend, whom he had made unbelievably happy today.

Later that day, as the two got ready for bed and crawled under the sheets in Aang's room, Katara smiled happily at the love of her life.

"I had fun today. Thank you for that, sweetie," as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"It was my pleasure, love. You see, I told you you could trust me."

A serene smile crossed Katara's face.

"Yes," she murmured, "yes I can."

A yawn following the statement, the waterbender buried her face in Aang's chest, tangling their legs together, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
